melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gateway
The Gateway is owned by SnoeLeopard, Jellfish and StrayJxs! Ask for permission BEFORE editing. Thank you! :3 Background Melanie started work on The Gateway in 2022 after she finished her K-12 Tour and After School EP. She confirmed this in a tweet saying: 'Started work on a new album, will take a while, as there will be many more songs'. Just like her first album, Crybaby, this album did not have a movie to accompany the album. It instead had music videos for every single (including promotional singles) and 2 other songs (Cupid's Arrow and Nightmare). Tracklist Standard - The Gateway: Disc 1 - Up In The Clouds: * 1. Good Enough (To Be At The Top) Intro * 2. Afterlife * 3. Re-United * 4. In A Bright N Better Place * 5. Cotton Candy Cloud * 6. Aeroplane View * 7. Her Halo * 8. Cupid's Arrow ft. Sabrina Carpenter * 9. Safe Haven * 10. The Golden Chalice * 11. Demi-Goddess * 12. Float, Then Fly (Part I) * 13. White Wings (Part II) * 14. Spirits * 15. Our Angels * 16. You Passed (Our Angels - Reprise) * 17. Forestberries * 18. Care Bear * 19. How It All Began Disc 2 - Under The Bottom: * 1. The End * 2. Death Wish * 3. Traitor and Treason * 4. Ghost Bridge * 5. River's Blood * 6. Behind The Screen * 7. You Love I * 8. Poisonberry * 9. Trishul ft. Nicki Minaj * 10. Stab, Stab, Stab * 11. 99 Cent Store * 12. Black Friday * 13. Nightmare Deluxe - Gone Through Disc 1 - Higher Than The Clouds: * 16. Silver Lining * 17. We're All Friends Up Here * 18. Imperfectly Perfect * 19. No Weather, No Worries * 20. Ladders Disc 2 - Well Below The Bottom: * 14. Snakes * 15. I Scream ft. Snow Tha Product * 16. heart-broken ft. Billie Eilish * 17. Fire * 18. Ring Around The Rosie * 19. Goner * 20. Dart Board * 21. Upside Down * 22. Trapped ft. Ariana Grande Japanese Special Edition - White Flag Disc 1 - Cloudy: * 21. Up In The Clouds * 22. High In The Sky * 23. Close To The Sun Disc 2 - Deadly: * 23. Burned In The Cauldron * 24. Haunted * 25. Lost Singles Disc 1: * Afterlife - Lead single * Cotton Candy Cloud * The Golden Chalice * Spirits Promotional Singles * In A Bright N Better Place * Our Angels Disc 2: * Traitor and Treason * Ghost Bridge * You Love I * Upside Down Promotional Singles * Death Wish * Trapped * Burned In The Cauldron Cut Songs Over 50 songs were planned on making it to this album, but many were cut. *Gifts *Teacher's Pet *Sippy Cup *Recess *Training Wheels *Just A Ghost *Only Light Trivia * Aeroplane View is the shortest song on both the standard and deluxe editions of the album at 2:31, and Close To The Sun is the longest song on the standard edition at 4:03. ** Lost is the shortest song from the Japanese special edition, at 1:59, therefore making it the shortest song on all the editions. Ring Around The Rosie is the longest song on the deluxe and Japanese special editions of the album at 4:18. Gallery Credits Owners: * SnoeLeopard * Jellfish * StrayJxs Helpers: * N/A Inspiration: * N/A Other Stuff * Snoe's favourite song titles are Cotton Candy Cloud, Upside Down, Traitor and Treason, and Burned In The Cauldron. ** His favourite song meanings/lyrics are in Cotton Candy Cloud, Category:Snoe's Projects